wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Opalescence
Two hundred miles per hour wit' a blindfold on '' ''Momma always askin', "Where did I go wrong?" O P A L E S C E N C E !]] This divine Opal little belongs to me. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. Beautiful banner by WildLoner. What's up, danger? Ah, what's up, danger? A P P E A R A N C E Opal has the body of a HiveWing, lithe and well-muscled, but slight of build. Her strangely long legs are HiveWing, but the have long serrated claws. She has two large IceWing wings. Her head is SilkWing, with antennae, long horns, and a curved snout that always has a wide smile. Her long tail is also a HiveWing's, but it ends whip-thin and it has IceWing tail spikes. She is a graceful kind of thin, like a dancer or an archer. She holds herself like a ballerina, tall with her wings folded neatly, her legs tensed, her tail rattling over the ground, and her snout tilted up toward the divine blue sky. She is pretty small, about three times the size of the average adult scavenger. Opal is... colorful, to say the least. Her pearly white scales reflect the colors around her, and usually are metallic tinged pale green, cyan, or vivid fuchsia, but many dragons often don't notice, because they mostly focus on her almost blinding splotches of color. Another thing many dragons don't notice, is that in some places (her shoulders and parts of her tail), the color has been leached out of her scales, leaving them a dull whitish-grey. The splotches go in a somewhat rainbow order, for instance, her head is burgundy so her neck is orange and yellow. Her head is about the most normal thing about her. She has big brown eyes like tree bark covered in frost that are defined and steely, and sharper then a knife. Her head is burgundy around her eyes, but it fades into a tangerine orange around her snout area. Each of her horns are a different color, the right one magenta, the left sunset orange. It is the same thing with the antennae, pink and orange on left and right. Her body is very bright, every color brighter and more eyeball-scorching then the next. Her front legs are mainly a bright canary yellow, that fades to a cool lime green at her talons. Her back talons are the same, but her legs are a metallic sea-foam green. Traveled two hundred miles, I'm knockin' at your door And I don't really care if you ain't done wrong, come on P E R S O N A L I T Y Opal has spunk. That's what everyone notices at first. She is sassy, outgoing, and always speaks her mind. But that is simply how she appears. She is all of those things, but she is also smart and cautious, it just doesn't show. What's up, danger? Don't be a stranger S T R E N G T H S / W E A K N E S S E S *Pretty tall *Quite the charmer *Rather lazy *Popular *Very believable *Sore loser *Can be bratty *Often thinks suicidal thoughts *Sharp tongue I like it when trouble brews, I won’t dare change I like it when there’s turbulence on my airplanes H I S T O R Y Opal hatched on a normal sunny day. Well, it was normal until she came into the world. A bright dragonet unlike any other, but in a good way. I like tall buildings so I can leap off of 'em I go hard wit' it no matter how dark it is T R I V I A *Text here Swimmin' with sharks when they ain't feed yet Cause I like high chances that I might lose S T A R B U R S T This faithful little Betta Dragon is often found wandering after Opal, or snuggling on her head in between her antennae. He treasures his twine collar, and playfully nips at anyone who tries to touch it. She calls him Starburst, referring to his cheery personality. G A L L E R Y Opal..png|WildLoner R E L A T I O N S H I P S *White Wolf: Her father is a tough love kind of dragon, and she doesn't like it at all, but she does love him. POSITIVE/NEUTRAL * Rainbow: Rainbow is loving and kind to her daughter, and she is loving back. POSITIVE '' Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)